


Shopping For Molly

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Sherlock, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, or so i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock buys the groceries. John is shocked to bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping For Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Well maybe not shocked to 'bits', but he's pretty surprised
> 
> Setting: Molly and Sherlock have John and Mary over at Baker Street for afternoon tea. John discovers something surprising about his ex-roommate.
> 
> I tried to make it funny but I don't know if I achieved that.

“Wait. Did you just say that Sherlock goes grocery shopping?”  John interrupted. Molly had been complaining to Mary about how Sherlock always switches out the biscuits when they go shopping.

“Yeah,” Molly said uncertainly. “Why, is that weird?”

John turned to face his ex-roommate, whose face was buried in the newspaper.

“Sherlock.”  

The consulting detective sat further into the couch, making sure his face was still covered.

“Sherlock!”

He finally put the paper down in exasperation. “Yes John! I buy groceries. I see no reason for you to cause a ruckus about it.”

“I couldn’t get you to dump out the expired milk in the _refrigerator_ let alone get your lazy bum to the supermarket!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Well you can’t blame me for having a slow metabolism.”

“No, no don’t even try that,” John said as he pointed at him. “I _know_ you used to starve me out just so I could buy us groceries!”

Mary grinned widely at their exchange before she turned to ask Molly.

“So does he always join you?”

“Well yeah. Though lately he’s been insisting on going on his own.”

John did a double-take. “By him—by himself.” He looked back accusingly at Sherlock. The man was still hiding behind a paper, which after squinting, John realized was a week old.

“Oh, didn’t Sherlock tell you dear?” Mrs. Hudson walked into the room and pulled a chair to sit by Mary. “He doesn’t want you going to that supermarket anymore.”

“Oh do come in, make yourself comfortable” Sherlock said sarcastically.

“Don’t give me that tone young man,” Mrs. Hudson tutted. “I have your mother on speed dial.” John watched incredulously as Sherlock cowered further into the couch. _Wow, so much has changed_ , he thought as he shook his head.

“Anyway, where was I?” The landlady struggled to recall.

“Something about him not wanting Molly at the supermarket.” Mary reminded. 

“Oh, right! Well he thinks that one friendly cashier has a thing for you.”

Molly turned to the landlady, confused. “Who? Cody?”

Sherlock dropped the paper, a scowl on his face. “You even know his name?”

Molly shrugged. “He gives us extra coupons.”

“ _No_ ,” Sherlock jumped up. “He gives _you_ extra coupons when he’s not gawking at your behind or trying to sneak his number in the grocery bags.”

Mary was biting her lip not to laugh while John had resorted to pinching his nose to stay quiet as Molly replied.

“Sherlock,” Molly said patiently. “He’s not the only cashier in the supermarket. You didn’t have to trouble yourself shopping alone.”

“Trouble himself?” Mrs. Hudson laughed. “He was trying to get the poor lad fired earlier this week.”

John bent over in laughter at that. Just when he thought he had recovered he turned to see a very pink-faced Sherlock glaring at him and doubled over again.

Molly was having a hard time not to giggle as she walked over to Sherlock. He had curled up on the couch, back facing the tickled guests. “Oh, Sherlock.” 

“Sherlock,” Molly called again she tried to pull him to face her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Would it be better if we hold hands when we go shopping next time?”

Sherlock didn’t budge.

“I’ll even kiss you in front of Cody” she offered. “Hell, snog you if you want.”

Sherlock turned to face her to see if she was serious.

“…If you must,” he said in the most indifferent voice he could muster.

Molly giggled as she gave her boyfriend a soft peck on the lips. “Thank you. Now will you stop pouting and be a good host?” Sherlock tried not to smile as he obediently sat up to face everyone again. He glanced at John who was staring at him.

“Shut up John.”

John looked at him bewildered. “I didn’t even say anything!”

“You were thinking it.”

John just shook his head. _I will never, ever get over seeing this side of Sherlock_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
